


The past can't be forgotten

by Hellangelofdeath



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, OC, Past Child Abuse, Self-Hatred, benji's parents, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellangelofdeath/pseuds/Hellangelofdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They thought it was just a simple power cut, they didn't know that something sinister was going to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The past can't be forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy, I also apologize for any spelling mistakes I'm not the greatest at spelling sorry.

The power was out, his phone had run out of charge an hour ago. This meant that he was extremely bored. The silence of the building was deafening. He heard heavy footsteps behind him and knew who it was, the person stopped behind his desk and just stood there, most likely trying to find their way in the dark of the building. “Hello Will” broke the silence nearly making Benji fall off his seat even he had said the words himself. “Hey” was Brandt’s quick reply before he pulled over a chair and sat down next to Benji, using the small light given off by his phone. “I’m so bored, I base my work on computers not sitting in a dark building doing nothing” Said Benji after that he just rambled on about different topics to stop the silence from creeping back into the room. It took Will ten minutes to get Benji to stop talking so quickly and have breathes every few seconds. “I wonder where Jane and Ethan are.”

“I have no idea but I really need a torch or the power to come back on because I’m going to end up falling asleep at this rate” Will said after a moment of wondering if he knew where the rest of their team was. After a hour of been in the dark they heard an voice that didn’t sound familiar “Oh, you thought they wasn’t some play in your power going out and you Dunn and Brandt been left in a room on your own where no one can hear you, we have Mr Hunt and Mrs carter, they are going to watch your slow and painful demise. He laughed manically, Benji and Will turned their heads to find the source of the voice. “Hmm, this needs a little bit of light” the light suddenly flashed on, it made them both flinch at the harsh light.

“D-Da..Dad” David Dunn laughed slightly “Ah, my own son notices me, you still have the scars I gave you FREAK” Will got annoyed at that, he had noticed that Benji didn’t talk about his parents he thought it was because he was trying to save his parents identity. “You killed her, you where the reason she walked into the traffic, to keep you from crying. That’s why you needed to be punished, now I get the pleasure of making your love ones watch while you are slowly killed.”

As this Will tried to escape from David’s grasp “Oh, you get front row seats to the killing of your best friend” was spoke after a smirk covered David’s mouth. At this he tied Will to a chair, he then walked over to Benji and ran a hand over his shoulder, then gave a hard grasp that made Benji flinch back ”Don’t move my dear sweet boy, they is no escape. They is no escape from what you did” His anger rising at each word.

Benji turned to his father at the last statement, with anger in his eyes. “stop saying that, I didn’t have anything to do with it, you where hitting me and her for your own sick pleasure, I was only a baby and I had a natural response to cry. She was a caring person unlike some” he gave a quick glare to David at this “The truck driver was drunk and couldn’t stop the vehicle in time, none of that was my fault and toh admit it took me too long to notice that” Benji stopped and looked at his father, his father spoke and said “but that was never the reason, i just needed an excuse but i would have done it anyway even if she was still alive.”

Benji got up slowly while David was looking the other way, both Will had been trying to escape from their bonds for the last few minutes, Benji just got out of the way when his father turned around he looked with confusion at the empty chair, Benji slowly picked up at sleeping dart from his desk so that he didn’t make too much noise, Will gets up as well and picks up the dart from Benji’s hands and shot it through, it hit David in the neck when he turned around, he was knocked out in a instant.

Will quickly ran to let Ethan and Jane escape, while Benji looked down at the man who had hated him his whole life and had let it be known every chance that he could. Ethan walked in to find Benji looking down at his father, he started to walk over making sure that his footsteps were heavy so that he didn’t make Benji flinch. Jane had the look of someone that had watched someone grow older to quickly. “He is going to be alright isn’t he” she didn’t know who he was talking about so she answered both. “David is going to be alright he is going to wake up in a military base with a killer headache and no chance of escape for the rest of his life” she paused for a second “Benji is going to be alright” she said with slight worry in her voice.

Three months later-

Ethan, Will and Jane walked to Benji’s apartment he had been doing well since his father had came back , Benji came to the door before any of them had any chance to knock on the door, he had a old t-shirt on that had once belonged to Will it was extremely large on Benji’s frame since he didn’t have the same amount of muscles at Ethan and Will. Everyone stopped and looked at his shirt, Will looked in disbelief and said “when did you steal that, i don’t remember when i last wore it” he had complete confusion in his voice, Benji smiled happily at looked at Will “i have my ways and you also lent it to me last week when I was really cold” everyone smiled happily at the memory.


End file.
